


An Ode to Balthazar

by trailmix_of_tumblah



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, but still, not much balthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailmix_of_tumblah/pseuds/trailmix_of_tumblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedrazar drabble because of the last video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in 15 minutes so it is very choppy, but I have serious pedrazar feels with all those glances and cuteness.

Pedrazaaaaaar!

Ever since John’s video came out, Pedro had been re-watching every single video that his friends had ever made. How could he have been so blind? It was so obvious that Hero never cheated, but he had been so obsessed with protecting Claudio that he had been oblivious from all the clues of Hero’s innocence. He may or may not had been observing very carefully some black and white footage. For research purposes.

Balthy hadn’t been speaking to him ever since the party, and frankly he wasn’t surprised. He had been such a twat, and even though he had seen him at Hero’s vigil, Balthazar had barely looked at him. The “Men have always been deceivers” line hit him like a drum. Had he missed his chance? He was still trying to think about it when he realized it was his turn to speak and completely lost his train of thought. Bea was glaring at him and even mouthed “what the fuck was that!”, but Pedro was too lost in his thoughts to care.

How long had he liked Balthazar? He guessed he might have been denying it for a while, maybe even all the way back to the beginning to this year. He really wasn't quick with this sort of stuff.

It was a text from Ursula that gave him hope again. “Picnic at One Tree Hill this Saturday, bring food.” He could make it up to Balthazar, he could make this all better. 

Yes he was shocked that Balthazar had helped wrote a song to Beatrice. And while listening to the lyrics he couldn’t help but smile to himself. The words were so… Ben, and he couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Balthazar writing a song for him again. Or… maybe he could write his own. He turned to see Balthy staring at him and he can’t help but grin. He would write a song for Balthazar. Things were getting better between the two of them but this could really help boost things in the right direction.

There is the slight problem that Pedro’s musical ability is just about as bad as Ben’s, so sitting down and writing a song was really bumming him out. How on earth did Balthy do it? It took him about a week before he is finally finished and he asks Ursula to borrow her camera. This has to be done perfectly. 

Yeah…. He can't sing. At all. But after 10 minutes of editing a new video finishes uploading. “An Ode to Balthazar” Yes it’s cheesy, but hopefully it will make it’s point. It is another 5 minutes before he gets a call. It is from Balthazar.


End file.
